(18) How Xenomorphs are Made
by RD87
Summary: A young boy finds himself at the breeding grounds for Xenomorphs and the Yautja.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello again, heres another short story. This will be helluva lot shorter than any of my other stories but here's chapter 1 since I'm finishing up my Skyrim story.)

How Xenomorphs are Made - Part 1

My friend and I were watching the television one day. I can't remember how long ago but it must have been years. The advertisement they played was strange, mostly because it was a living thing. I was 16 then, I dropped out of high school. Don't ask why, I just hated school then. I lived with my friends, who didn't have good relationships with their parents. I didn't really care for them either... but I would love to see their face one last time now.

Anyway. There was a documentary that came out, more like a chain of documentaries really. Something about a beast called a xenomorph, black, skinny looking, scary. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, it was all over the news. It caused a giant burst in fictional movies, books, comics, everything. There was even a TV series detailing the events of some person named Ripley.

The huge success of xenomorph merchandise caused some idiot ass scientists and shit to take the DNA of a real xenomorph, and alter it to another persons needs. They did take out the facehugger part and let the animals fuck each other to reproduce. They mixed its DNA with smaller animals so it could be kept as pets, then one idiot decided to try and fuck one of them. The company that engineered the xenomorphs decided "hey, if people want to fuck these things, why not make one that could be sexually aroused?"

They went through this whole process of letting their semen impregnate a person, and ANY person, with eggs. It could be easily washed out with an enema however, so at least they were considerate. This company tested it, approved it, the released it to the public. I'm not sure why the government even allowed it, must have been on some kind of other shit when they signed the papers. A few weeks later, it all went to shit. You give these animals an astounding need to fuck something, then it will rape someone.

It was eventually recalled and the government hunted down whichever ones escaped, but with the help of the thousands of rape reports, most of them were easily exterminated. Most of them.

I was 16 when it started. Partying, drinking, sleeping, eating was my entire life. I was on my way to another late night party, taking a shortcut through the woods, when I was suddenly jumped. Something grabbed onto my legs and was dragging me somewhere. "Get the fuck off of me!" I kicked at the part of my leg where I felt it's hands. I wasn't very strong, so I must have just tickled whatever it was. It continued to pull me somewhere, then my head hit a rock and I was knocked out.

I came to a while after, I was lightly bleeding from the head and my body was covered in scratches, dirt, and some wet stuff. I was still being dragged but we were close to where ever this thing was taking me. It was still the middle of the night, but I could see a light in the distance. As we got closer, I saw that it was an old building. Not too old but the outside had already rusted a little. My eyesight was very poor after that impact, but I could tell the building was abandoned and huge and that it was solar powered.

I saw a sign that was falling apart, it read "EF-E-IV- BIO-GI-EE-RING." That was the company that made the new xenomorphs, they had multiple testing facilities and stuff, most of them were demo'd but some of them were too far and too large to be funded so they just told everyone to evacuate and left it alone.

The lights from the buildings showed me who my captor was, and as I suspected, it was a xenomorph. Most xenomorphs were hybrids between animals, some had dog genes, horse genes, even crocodile genes or all three. Their bone structures were a mix of both, all of them had long, muscular tails but some ran on four legs and others ran on two. There was even a few with large wings but unless they were mixed with elephant DNA or something, they were too small to be penetrated by. Their skin however, deeply resembled a xenomorph. Pitch black. Most of them could understand english at birth however, but I guess their sexual drives were stronger than their obedience.

We finally reached the entrance, the door opened on its own and I was pulled further into the building. I saw another thing start walking around in another part of the hallway. I recognized them as something called Predators or Yautja. I heard in the documentaries that they hunted xenomorphs as sport, and sometimes humans. _What is going on here?_ I wondered.

We finally reached a room, it was like a very large jail cell and I saw multiple people inside. Humans. I was thrown into the room, I scurried to the wall and waited for the xenomorph to attack or something. Instead, he closed the cage door and locked it. He must have been mixed with human DNA to figure out a lock.

"Oh god... not another one." A scared, middle aged, woman said. "What's going on here?" I whispered. A young girl with a bloated belly spoke. "It's a breeding ground, I think. The Predators just sit around, watching us fuck these monsters and masturbate. Sometimes having a turn themselves... their babies are the worst to deliver." "Wait... they can impregnate humans? How?" I heard footsteps down the hall, everyone shut their mouths and waited.

A tall Yautja appeared at the door, he had some sort of machine on his face, attached to his mask. He pointed at me and said something in his own language, the machine fired back his words in english. It was a translator since the xenomorphs couldn't understand his language. " _You there... get up."_ I tried to get up from the floor, but my head ached and I fell down again. I groaned and tried again, this time I was successful.

I slowly walked towards him, he unlocked the gates and yanked me out. He slammed me against the wall, his cold hands kept my hands together as I tried to fight. He pulled out a syringe and injected a green fluid into my neck. After it was done, he shoved me back into the cage and locked the door. "That's how they can impregnate humans." The girl said.

We sat quietly, sorry for eachother and I pondered on what would happen next. My stomach felt weird the entire time, there was a cold tingly feeling that was hard to describe. Moments later, it stopped and I noticed that my stomach was slightly bigger even though I hadn't eaten anything.

It wasn't long before the same Yautja came back and told me to get up again. I obeyed and followed him down another long hallway. I was looking for a chance to escape but he had a weapon and there seemed to be a xenomorph or another Yautja at each corner. I started hearing screams down one hallway, pleasure, pain? I wasn't sure but that's where we were headed.


	2. Chapter 2

Xeno Part 2

(This will probably be a 5 part series, the sex part will be cut in half probably because it'll be the longest. Then it'll be pregnancy and how he plans to escape, and the last part will be on the escape itself. I forgot to mention that school has started for me, expect stories that are short and probably less than 10,000 words from now on.)

I was led into a hallway, the stench of dried cum filled my nostrils. I was afraid to talk back, no telling what these aliens might do. There was screaming in one room, and another room had an open door. That was the room I was put into. It was very empty, except for a tall table with restraints and a bench with a couple Predators sitting there, stroking their thick green cocks.

The one leading me grabbed my arm and pushed me against the table. I groaned at impact, that would definitely leave a bruise. He moved my hands towards the restrains, I tried to pull away but he was much stronger than I was. The handcuffs clicked and I was stuck at the table, unable to get away. "Let me go, bastards!" I tried kicking at them, but my legs were easily subdued and also restrained by the shackles on the floor.

I felt hard hands unbuckle my belt, then pull my jeans down. A warm and wet cock slapped at my bare ass cheeks, it was the same shape as a humans cock, but slimy. "Stop, it won't fit!" Too late, the self-lubricated cock went in after that plea. "Fuck, take it out!" He continued pushing it in slowly into my tight asshole.

I could feel every millimeter painfully crawling up my virgin prostate. The Yautja said something, the translator spit back _, "You won't recognize this once I'm done with you."_ He buried the rest of his 8 inch cock into me. I had never felt so... disgusted. The Predator grabbed onto my waist and started thrusting, a greasy slopping noise erupted each time. My anal ring started to lightly burn, I was a virgin but never expected to my first time to be like this.

I started to get used to it after a while. _This doesn't hurt that much... I just have to endure._ He picked up his pace and I knew from past masturbatory experiences that speeding up meant that he was about to cum. I realized that ejaculating inside of me meant that I would be pregnant, "No, not inside me. Please." He just sped up instead, not caring of what I said.

My insides were starting to get numb when he stopped moving with his dick all the way in. A loud and wet fart noise erupted from my anus as he started to cum. "Oh, no." I muttered. The Predator made the strange clicking noise, " _Error. Cannot translate, try again._ " I assumed it must have been him moaning since I could feel his warm cum in my bowels. I tried pushing it out as he withdrew his cock from my asshole. A thin and gooey stream ran out and stopped apruptly in the middle of my thigh, too sticky to go any further.

The Predator backed off and sat with the rest of the Yautja's. I heard the automatic door open and the loud screech of a xenomorph. "Don't make me do this, not with that thing!" I begged them not to, they said something back in their clicky language of theirs. " _Shut it. You're our breeding bitch now._ "

I heard it walking on all fours, a xenodog? No, it was walking too heavily. I tried turning my head around to see and I realized what it was. I could only see the side of the creature, but that was enough for me to know that it was a gorilla and xeno mix. My heart started pounding. I'd seen these half breeds in commercials, their masculinity and size was second to none, well maybe an elephant or a giraffe could beat it in size.

When he finally noticed me bent over in front of him, he went wild. "No, no, no. Don't!" I was scared of how big his penis might be. A single large hand wrapped around my waist, the other mashed my face against the table. Anything I said would be slurred with him pressing down like that. "Get uf u me!" I felt his thick, wet and uncut cock trying to push it's way in. It felt way bigger than any human or Predator cock.

I screamed out of instinct as he slammed it all in and started pounding rapidly. I was shocked to find out that the xenomorphs cock was not that large, I'm not saying it didn't hurt but it was smaller than I anticipated. Turns out gorilla's have really small cocks, REALLY small. But no one wants to fuck something with a 3 inch dick so they must have added some other genes to the mix.

The xenomorph fucked hard. The large steel table was easily being rocked by his strength and my head felt like it was about to burst from how hard he was pressing down. "Phles, n-not sho fas." My ass felt like it on fire, but my cock still somehow found a way to get semi-hard. I was ashamed of myself for letting my body betray me like that. _This is rape! I'm not even gay..._ I tried thinking up of disgusting thoughts; my old teachers, nasty warts and shit but nothing I said or thought of would bring my dick down. I guess it was just the natural shape of their cock that got me hard. All their slick black cocks were ribbed and bumpy, to stimulate the prostate and the g-spot and so that it would resemble their skinny but rugged body.

I tried my best not to make any noises of pain or even pleasure if I found any, but I felt like I was melting and I couldn't hold back my groans anymore. He screeched as he moved faster. Some of his acidic spittle flew onto my cheek and I could smell his rotten breath from it. More and more of his saliva fell onto my back as he got closer and closer to cumming. The acidic properties of the spit felt so uncomfortable, and I was covered in it.

The alien moved his palm from my head and grabbed the other side of my waist and upped his already intense speed. I groaned louder as blood flowed back into my head. "Please, slow down." I finally said understandably. As expected, he didn't listen and instead went faster. I thought I was about to bleed from the inside when he thrust it all into me and let out another loud screech.

I could literally hear him pumping cum into me, like a machine or something. The first few spurts were relatively small compared to what came after. _Gush-gush-gush_ was the sound it made when the cum poured into me. Most of it poured out from my burning asshole but that's because most of the cum was just for show anyway. Only a little bit of it was needed to impregnate someone.

After the xenomorph dropped the last few spurts into me, he let go of my waist and got off. He was led into another room by a Yautja and disappeared. I was working on struggling the restraints off when one of the Yautja got up from the bench and walked over to the other side of the table. He laid out his thick 10 inch cock in front of my face, then waited for me to suck it. I kept my mouth shut so he grabbed my chin, squeezed my cheeks until my lips parted. He stuck his dick in my mouth when he got the chance, I gagged on his dick because of my gag reflexes and the bitter taste of his pre-cum.

He grabbed the back of my head and forced me to go balls deep, I tried to pull myself away so that I could gagging. The slimy cock tasted sour, which I am a fan of but only when it's on candy. The Predator then started bopping my head on his cock. I could feel him shooting pre into my throat every time I got balls deep. He started making a clicking noise again, the translator said that there was an error. He finally pulled his cock out from my mouth and started masturbating. I coughed and spit out the bad taste his cock left in my mouth. One of his hands moved under my chin and pulled my face up, then made me open my mouth. Hot and sticky cum shot out from his penis, most of the spurts hit my face but he made sure the last one got in my mouth.

The taste was even worse than his pre-cum. Like rotten fruit and salt mixed together. I spit it out as soon as I got a good taste of it. His cum started to get colder, one spurt on my face lost its consistency and ran down my face, leaving a cold and sticky trail.

I barely got a few seconds of rest until they brought in another xenomorph.


	3. Chapter 3

(Xeno Chapter 3 Technically)

"Please, just let me go." I hopelessly begged the Yautja. "I won't tell anyone, I'll do anything if you just let me go." None of them said anything as the second Xenomorph mounted me. He was a lot skinnier compared to the gorilla hybrid, I hoped that his cock was also lacking in size. I couldn't tell what he was but it seemed close to the normal xenomorph copy. The specs on the advertisements told me that their cocks were 14 inches in length.

Heaps of saliva poured on my back from his open mouth. His didn't sting like the other one, but it was still unpleasant, especially the smell. Imagine someones potty breath but smeared all over you. The odor was almost enough to drown out the smell of fresh cum.

"Get off of me, this is-" The xenomorph interrupted me with a screech, as if he was trying to tell me to shut up. It aimed its ribbed cock towards my ass and held onto my sides. A loud squishing sound emerged as he fed all 14 inches of his cock into me and began to fuck me mercilessly. I banged my head against the table and groaned, I could feel the hot member stretching open my insides and poking into my skin.

The heat intensified and I started to shed a few tears. "Stop, not so fast... please" I begged it, but the xenomorph only snarled. What's even worse was that my cock started to get hard again, even though it hurt in the deepest part of me, my anal cavity was still be stimulated. I didn't know what to choose, focus on the pain and get rid of my boner or demoralize myself by focusing on the pleasure. I banged my head against the table in frustration and continued to beg him to stop.

The xenomorph must have been getting frustrated at my whining. He bent further down and used one of his long and powerful tail to force my head to the side. I was face-to-face with the monster, he screeched in front of me and spit flew everywhere. "Stop, please-" He forced his second set of jaws into my throat so I couldn't speak anymore. More of his nasty saliva ran down into my mouth, using his smaller mouth as a bridge. I started sobbing, I couldn't believe that something so horrible was happening to me.

He stopped suddenly with his cock all the way in me. For a few seconds I could feel it throbbing inside of me. My cock started to soften, but it was aching for release. A sudden flood of cum poured into me and escaping through my ass. He retracted his inner mouth from my own and stood up. Once the xenomorph finished dumping his load into me, he started humping again. "No, not again...please..." The xenomorph yelled again, warning me not to complain. I stopped talking after that, I shuddered at the thought of having his disgusting jaws in my mouth again.

My prick started to stiffen again as he took me again. I was at the brink of ejaculating the entire time the xenomorph rutted me. Little beads of sweat were speckled across my forehead, it took me all of my willpower to not cum. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

I let out a sigh of relief as he pumped cum into me again. I looked back and saw just how much of the floor was covered with the white fluids and wondered how much more there would be after this was over. My cock softened and let out a drop of pre, then slightly stiffened again as he pulled out. I heard eerily recognizable thuds as he was led out by a Predator.

Two Yautja got up from their bench and started to unlock my restraints. _I could escape once they unlock these_ I thought to myself. I couldn't endure any more of this mental and physical torture. *Click* The cuffs on my hands were free, one of them bent down to get the ones on my leg. *Click* the chains rattled as they fell, I pushed myself off the desk and tried to stand. I fell and splashed in the cum almost instantly. My ass was torn open beyond working order and any abdominal movement caused insane cramps.

The Predator took advantage of me on the floor and raised his foot above my head. Cum dripped off of his reptilian foot as he slowly lowered it. The heel landed on my cheek and the rest of the foot followed. He raised his toes slightly as he smeared cum all over my left face, he was careful not to cut me with the sharp claws on his feet. He dipped his foot back in the cum and croaked gutturally, _"Lick it clean"_ the translator ordered. The Yautja shoved his cum covered foot in front of my face, I hesitated then opened my mouth and grabbed his thick ankle.

I moved his leg so that it was hovering just an inch above my face. I don't think there is a shoe that could even fit his feet, the entire thing was easily bigger than my head and every millimeter of it was drenched with cum. I started with the heels and ran my tongue across his rough foot. I held my breath to try and not taste it but its stringy and gooey texture was enough to make me gag. I had a mouthful of semen by the time I was finished with just the end of his giant foot.

I was afraid that he would make me clean his foot again if I spat it out, so I swallowed and caught my breath. I got my first taste of what was on the floor, brackish cum and a hint of lemon (maybe what they cleaned the floor with?). I started with the upper half next and finished when it was speckless. I gulped the cum down and started feeling nauseous after tasting it for the second time. This time I had his toes to deal with and each had a nasty black claw curving downwards from it.

I wrapped my lips around the big toe and slowly sucked in the rest of his leathery toes. I scraped the cum off with my tongue and unfortunately got a good taste of it, which made me retch a little. I took his foot out of my mouth and swallowed, then coughed at the aftertaste. I started with the others and the taste worsened each time. I vomited a little in my mouth on the pinkie toe, and the only thing I had to eat was cum. I took his last phallange out of my mouth and hoped I was finished, but there was still semen in between his toes. I cried a little inside when I saw it. I stuck my tongue in between each toe and swiped the cold fluids out. Now that it was completely clean, the Predator set his foot back down, dirtying it again.

I thought he would make me clean the other foot, but one Yautja returned with a four legged xenomorph. I wasn't sure which I would have preferred if I had a choice, cleaning the foot or having sex with another one of those things.

(Uh turns out it will be a bit longer than I anticipated, there will be two more chapters I guess, maybe 3.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hello! Here is the "final" chapter of the xenomorph story. I just wanted everyone to know that I got a twitter up for my fanfiction account. /officialrd87

I will send updates on stories and sometimes add polls on what I should do next. For now, there won't be any Animal Mansion or God Punishment length stories since the Xenomorph story. which was significantly shorter than both, took me around the same length to write.

You guys can also ask for requests and suggest things on there if you'd like.)

I looked at what the Yautja wanted me to fuck next. From the noises it maked, I would have guessed it was a boar. Xenoboar? I was too weak to stand up or even fight, so the Yautja didn't even move me back to the table.

At this point, I had accepted that there was nothing I could do, so I made it easier on myself and just let them do what they wanted. The Predator grabbed my hips and pulled them upward so that I was in prime position for the boar. I heard it trotting behind me, then I felt its hooves on my sides. The beast was heavy, it was much larger than a boar but it was also much skinnier, thankfully its long legs reached the ground and I didn't have to support much of it.

I felt what I could best describe as a wet noodle slapping against my wet ass. It was a while before the thin cock penetrated inside of me and slithered into me. The cock grew, and grew, and grew and it must have been over 2 feet long before it was at full length. I could feel it twitching in my stomach, which was not at all pleasant. I felt the Xenomorphs heavy and I mean HUGE balls rest against my ass and I knew he was all the way in.

It felt like the tip of his cock had somehow latched onto the inside of my stomach. The boar hybrid tugged and his cock didn't come loose. A sudden dam of hot fluids poured and poured into me. The warm semen came in gallons, and I could feel my stomach expanding slowly.

After a while, it had started to look like I had just eaten at a buffet. The xenomorph stopped spraying his cum for a few seconds, then a more thicker liquid started shooting into me. I had never felt so full in my life, and my stomach was full of warmth. I was actually starting to enjoy it but didn't admit it to myself.

The boar stopped shooting semen into me and hopped off. I was surprised to see that none of the cum actually came out, no matter how hard I pushed. It felt like something was lodged inside of me, blocking any entrance or exit.

Before I had a chance to complain, there was already another Xenomorph on top of me. It was panting, so it must have been a dog hybrid. I felt a spurt of precum splatter on my asscheeks as he humped the air. A few short thrusts later, the cock entered my gaping hole.

The xenomorph fucked hard and fast. It's ribbed cock got my own dick hard again and I couldn't hold it in anymore. The speed and the shape of his cock was too much for me. I was forced to cum loudly, and I groaned in discontent. My cock shriveled as fast as it got hard. I had just a few seconds of rest before the hound slammed his knot into me. I yelped in surprise, and my ass tingled painfully.

A jet of sperm shot out from the pulsating cock. The force of its cum forced the gel plug to move deeper, and that was basically glued to my insides so it hurt like hell. And as if I wasn't enough pain, the knot started to grow as well, causing even more agony.

My stomach started to swell and swell, and it felt like I was about to burst. I started to yell, but not words.

The knot grew and grew, damn near tearing me in half until it came to a complete stop. The xenomorph stopped ejaculating soon after. My body felt like it was on fire by the time the knot started deflating. I breathed heavily, and groaning each time the hybrid attempted to pull the knot out. Once it was small enough, the xenomorph tugged and it came out with a pop. I almost passed out from the pain and checked my asshole for any tears, thankfully there was nothing but a heaping waterfall of excess dog cum.

Before even a quarter of the semen had escaped, my ass was plugged with another cock. Two large hands grabbed my thighs and the Yautja croaked as he fucked me. I could barely feel his penis because it was nothing compared to the others, but my ass was bruised beyond belief and having an 8 inch rod rub constantly against it didn't help.

The Yautja grunted as he impregnated me. The hot flow of semen rushing deep into my bowels to meet with the other deposit of sperm. After he was finished with me, I was lifted back onto the table. Sticky cum dripped off my body and dirtied the table. They clacked the restraints back on- that was a sign of something bad.

Heavy hooves trotted into the room, I turned my head and realized what would happen next. "No, no, no! It'll tear me apart!" I said, staring at the horse hybrids huge cock. They didn't care at all. The xenomorph got its upper body on the table. I continued to beg them not to make me do this, but they just stood there watching with hard dicks.

The 2 and a half foot cock pressed against my ass, just one more ounce of pressure and it would have slipped in. I pressed myself as far as I could against the table, the sharp edge felt like it was cutting into my skin. It didn't matter how far I tried to get away from it, the horse cock just got closer and closer, until he thrusted well over 12 inches of it into me, then pulled back and shoved even more.

I groaned and banged the table with my fists. _This is how I'm going to die._ I thought to myself, _being fucked by a monster._ The xenomorph inched and inched until it felt like he was hitting something that wouldn't budge, it was the goddamn boar plug. The horses thrusts were harder and faster, each stroke felt like I was being body slammed by a 250 pound football player.

Finally the plug gave, and it was like waxing your hairs except it was torn from your delicate insides. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the horse cock dove deeper into me, stretching the deepest parts of my insides. The xenomorph gave one last powerful shove, forcing every last inch into me. I screamed again, but not for long. The cock flared inside of me, almost tearing me in half. I think I passed out for a second or two there, at least until the horse shot enough cum to end starvation.

I could feel the enlarged cock in my chest, and I'm pretty sure it was damn close to bursting through my rib cage as well. Of course, the purpose of the flared cock was to make sure none of the cum came out, and it would have achieved that purpose if I wasn't a human. The cum filled the upper portion of my chest, I could feel its hotness rising and rising, until it was in my throat.

Heaps of cum poured out of me, and somewhere in those gallons, there was the bubbly looking xenoboar plug that flew out of my mouth. I couldn't stand the taste of it all. The oaty and bitter taste of pig and horse cum would make me retch in any other situation. What's worse was that there seemed to be an endless supply of it. The semen just came and came and came for what seemed like forever.

I of course had no choice but to breath REALLY heavily through my nose, which meant that I got a deep whiff of that musty odor. It felt like I was being suffocated; all these smells and there probably wasn't much oxygen in this room. I was on the brink of collapsing and just passing out when the horse cock unflared and stopped spraying semen. The xenomorph hopped off, and the dick slithered out of me.

I twitched in pain and still continuing to vomit out whatever cum was left in me. I wouldn't be able to walk normally for a long time, and my chest felt like I had broken a few ribs, even worse was my asshole which was nowhere near being able to close on its own anymore. I spat out more and more of the distasteful cum and collapsed on the floor.

(okay, this was the final chapter. This should link up with chapter 3 in case anyone is confused about the order. I might have a poll up on twitter by the end of today where anyone can vote on my next short story.)


	5. Chapter 5

Xeno Chapter 4

(Don't worry, chapter 3 will be released soon. Thought I should put some story in between.)

I spat out the cum from my mouth. _Was that the last one?_ I don't think I could take anything bigger than the last one. The last Yautja stood up and shot his load into my gaping asshole. I could barely feel his warm cum inside of me, it was washed out by the countless other fluids.

After he was done, he started to remove the restraints. I sighed in relief, it was over for now. He pulled me off of the table. I tried to stand on my own but failed miserably, collapsing on the stained floor, and staining it further with the excess cum from my ass. He took my wrist and dragged me out, I left a white streak wherever he went. We finally reached the prison-like room where the others were, he opened the door and tossed me in and locked the door behind me.

"Oh god... I hope you enjoyed it,for your sake." One of them said. I nodded side to side, unable to speak for now. One of the others put their hands on my bloated belly, then said "Not good. You're pregnant." The rest started to speak as well, saying words of encouragement, stories of their first time. I blocked them all out and went to sleep, I was tired of everything that went on today.

I don't know how long I was out, but I felt like vomiting. I keeled over and tried to throw up, but it felt like I was trying to throw up a ball. One Yautja heard me and opened the cage door, he grabbed me and carried me somewhere. There was a few people in here, some of them shitting out eggs or even delivering a Yautja or Xenomorph child. Others were regurgitating eggs like I was about to.

The Yautja set me down and bent me over this bench and pulled my pants down, there was a soft basket on the other side where I would cough out the eggs. I felt something stir inside of me, and I started uncontrollably coughing again. I felt one of the eggs move upwards inside of my pregnant stomach. I felt my stomach shrink slightly when it escaped into my inner tunnels. As I continued to heave, I felt the egg get stuck somewhere in my chest. A clear bulge on my chest indicated where it was stuck. I coughed heavily, and whimpered when it moved slightly.

I felt another egg move, but this time it was trying to escape through my ass. It was having an easier time than the one in my throat especially after what just happened. The slimy ball easily plopped out into the hands of the Predator. He set it down in the basket in front of me. It looked like maybe it was 3 inches in diameter. It was almost completely circular and it kind of looked like a boiled penguin egg. It was dark brown but you could see the tiny, and I mean tiny, xenomorph resting inside.

By then the other egg was in my throat, you could it just past my Adam's apple. I coughed one last time, as hard as I could and it finally got loose and landed on my tongue. I used my hands to try and pull it out, it was the size of a tennis ball and I almost dislocated my jaw trying to get it out. I placed it into the basket along with the other egg. I felt another egg just simply roll out into the palm of the Yautja. I groaned as it brushed past where I was especially sore. Another egg moved inside of me, I went into another coughing fit before I even had time to recover from my last one.

An hour passed and the last egg fell out of my ass. My throat burned and my jaws ached. I was sweating from every pore and a millimeter away from passing out. I started counting the eggs just to make sure, one egg, two egg, three, four, five, six, seven... The Predator lifted me up before I was finished. I was carried back to the cell, I noticed a few of them were gone as I drifted into a deep sleep.

A clanging on the doors woke us all up. A Predator was hitting in between the bars of the cell door with a baton. There was sunlight coming through the windows behind him, it was daytime. "Why do they need us all for?" I muttered. "Sex isn't the only thing they need us to do. We gotta take care of this crap-hole in the morning." Someone told me. I tried to stand up but my ass was still sore from yesterday. "Looks like you got floor duty then." One girl said to me. "It's not all that bad, don't worry."

One of them helped me up, "I got floor duty as well, we can go together." I smiled and thanked him. We headed towards the rooms where the sex mostly took place. The doors were all wide open and was unoccupied except for a Yautja monitoring the hallways. I noticed that the room that I was in had many times more cum on the floor than the others. As we entered the first room, I asked him "Why is my room messier?" The took the rags from the Yautja's hand and gave one to me, then said "The first day was initiation. If you survived, which most people do, then you can lay back and do one at a time after that. Everyone does 1 or 2 a day, except for our weekly new recruit."

He put me down on the floor, we started scrubbing the dried cum off as best we could. "Have you ever tried to escape?" I asked him. "No, I don't think there is a way. These guys have infrared goggles or something, and the Xenomorphs are impossible to hide from. I know one person who tried, didn't end well. They made him fuck the Xenomorphs for a whole day, then he died coughing out the eggs." The penalty was a harsh, I don't know if I could survive that. I decided to ask him another question. "How long until the predator babies are born?" He looked at his own full stomach then replied, "I don't know man. I've had two inside of me for three months now, some say 9 months and others say around 5. Depends on the person I guess."

I continued to question him as we cleaned up the rest of the rooms. I got an explanation of the general layout of the place and the schedule. Work, clean, eat, rest, fuck, lay egg, rest. It seemed like they fed enough to just keep the baby and it's host alive. There was also around 40 people here, I've only met around 10 and the others were kept somewhere else. There were around 20 Predators and god knows how many xenomorphs, though most people say they only see a few roaming around the halls.

After we finished wiping the cum off the last wall, we continued down to the shower room. Unfortunately, there was only 1 shower so there was a long line of 40-some people. We could have gotten there pretty early but my limp got us around the middle. Everyone got 5 minutes in the shower, which meant the people in the far back had to wait almost 4 hours. I talked to the others around me as we waited, learning a bit more about this place.

There is apparently a rumor spreading around that the bodies of the dead initiates were kept in a nesting area somewhere in the basement, that is also where they believed most of the xenomorphs were. There was also a rumor that you could hear the hum of a Predator spaceship in one of the caged rooms, so that would mean that the Predators could come and go as they please. There wasn't much else we talked about, except that they gave us corn bread, a glass of water, and a few pills to make sure we were healthy.

I was finally able to at least walk after I finished showering. I was slow but I didn't need to rely on someone else to travel. On the way to the lunchroom, I saw an unlocked door leading to a single office. I read the nameplate on top, "Jessica Keller." I was alone in the hallway, so I quickly ducked in.

The room was messy, papers all over the floor, spilt coffee that was already dried, and a few flies around the trash can. There was a desk with a working terminal already logged in. I pressed the keyboard to make sure it was working, which it was, then looked around for information. I looked around the various folders, most of them were empty. I checked the emails and saw two files. _Report #21, Report, #22._ I heard the dull thud of footsteps in the distance, someone was coming. I returned to the main page and looked for a place to hide. I saw a dirty old blanket on the floor. I hid under it and looked through a small hole to see if someone came or not.

The footsteps got closer and I forced myself to breath slower. A Predator walked in, showing its ugly face to the world. He said something in his language then locked the door after walking out. I got out from under the blanket and returned to the terminal. I opened up the first report then the second.

Jessica Keller, Report #21

Xeno-65 seems to be our first successful creation. It is almost a perfect model of a normal Xenomorph, aside from the addition of a crotch, and it obeys orders. The research team is doing a splendid job of creating more of these but with different structures. We will soon be able to release them to the public.

Jessica Keller, Report #22

The "Whistle" seems to be functioning properly. It overrides any commands from what a xenomorph would deem as its owner. If sales go as expected, then the Xenomorphs will be the soldiers for the army, increasing sales tenfold.

I looked around the computer for more information about this whistle. I found a picture inside an image folder. It wasn't like a dog whistle at all, instead it was a janky piece of equipment. I looked around the room for it, but instead I found a key-card. This meant I could enter different rooms that this person had access to. I put it in my pocket then I unlocked the door, made sure the hallways were clear, and went to the lunchroom.

During freetime after lunch, I continued looking around the building. Mapping the place in my head as I went. I looked for empty hallways with rooms, which was very hard to come by. I did find a medical office though, the coast was clear and the keycard worked on the doors. I searched the room for this "whistle" but it wasn't here. I went to the terminal instead and inserted the keycard, it logged in and I found more reports.

John Hurt, Victim #3

Xeno-43 did not react well to the whistle. Although it did go into an agressive state as we had planned, it was directed towards the whistle user instead of the target. Maybe 44 will fit our needs.

John Hurt, Xeno-45

The whistle worked well on both 44 and 45. Unfortunately, breeding did not go as planned. 44 was sterile and 45 had acidic semen, which somehow damaged the recieving Xeno-45. We are getting closer to our goal however.

Most of the other reports were corrupted, I scrolled past the countless others and found two that worked.

John Hurt, Xeno-87

The consumer demand for a sexual Xenomorph was unexpected but welcome. Xeno-87 is our latest experiment, we've increased it's libido and added humans to its list of possible mates. We are working on allowing the semen to impregnate humans, though it may take multiple subjects for us to be sure.

John Hurt, Xeno-95

We are releasing this version to the public. It was impossible for us to prevent forced sex with the Xeno's since it is an animal and is without morals. The chances of rape are slight, and we are low on resources and have no other choice but to release this model.

I looked for more information on anything, instead I found a picture. It was a spectrum of color, 7 colors overall. It listed the levels of the keycards and what it could access. Mine was blue, which was the 5th color. I looked at the labels and saw "Whistle testing room." It was under the color red which was a level above mine. There weren't any other keycards around the room so I left for the night.

This night, they had me fuck a xenodog. I coughed out the egg later in the evening. As I returned to the cell, I saw a room with the heading "Administrator Wells." That room was sure to have the keycard I needed. I was being accompanied by a Yautja so that would be a trip for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Xeno Chapter 6

I woke up the next day from the sound of clanging bars. I got up groggily and was surprised to see that I could stand normally now. My ass hurt a bit but I paid no attention to it. We went in a straight line to our jobs, no one dared try and fall out of line. A Yautja handed me a wet rag and I was told to clean the sex rooms, same as yesterday. They only had a new slave once a week so it didn't take as long to clean.

I headed straight to the bathroom after I was done so I would be one of the first people in line. I cleansed myself and started roaming around again, since brunch didn't start until a few hours. I found the adminstrator's room but there was a very large Xenomorph breed I hadn't seen before. It seemed like he was roaming around the hallways so that would mean I'd have to return later.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I heard a loud screech from a xenomorph. I found the door that it came from and saw that it was locked from the inside. I had a keycard that could unlock it however, so I slid the keycard in and the door automatically opened.

I wasn't sure what I was seeing at first, but it looked gruesome. I saw over 50 cages with full grown xenomorphs inside each of them. There was a Predator standing behind a dead xenomorph on a large table that was covered with a green fluid. He took a really large blade and stabbed the xenomorph, cracking its exoskeleton. Green blood oozed out, but it wasn't acidic like actual xenomorphs had. The Yautja stripped the xenomorph of it's skin and discarded the rest of the body, then proceeded to do the same to another one.

I quickly ran out, hoping no one saw me. I understood what was going on now, this place was a farm for the xenomorph exoskeleton so they could protect against the acidic blood. Even though these xenomorphs didn't have acid in their blood, their shells must have still protected against anything acidic. That would also explain why some of the Yautja walked around without the special masks, these guys were just farmers. I ran away to the lunchroom and told no one of my findings. If they were exporting the alien shells, they must have a ship that I don't know how to fly.

I could barely eat my food after seeing that xenomorph being stripped of its skin, and that unsatisfying crunch it had made. I shivered in disgust. Although the ones made for sex had gone rogue, the ones that were kept as ordinary pets were still tame and just great to have as pets.

I had to find out more about this place, so I gave my lunch to someone at the table and ran out the lunchroom. The Yautja paid no attention to me as I sprinted towards the hallway where the administrative room was. This time the xenomorph looked like he wasn't near the room, so I quickly got to the door and was about to insert the keycard when the door suddenly opened. I cursed at myself for wasting time when the door was already unlocked.

A few seconds after the door opened, a stench filled my lungs. I scrunched my nose and breathed through my mouth. I couldn't quiet put a scent to it but it was familiar. I looked the room, there was a messy desk, a locker, and another torn blanket on the ground. I searched around for a keycard and found a purple one under a pile of papers on the desk, it was the highest level. I logged into the terminal with the purple keycard and found a single file.

To: Administrator Wells

Xeno-105

We have successfuly made a XenoPredator using the blood of a Yautja on former-Earth. Xenopredators should easily be able to handle a normal predator in hand-to-hand combat. Once we release this to the public with a sexual version, it should breed quickly and in a few years, we should have an army of capable and strong Xenomorphs under our command. Once we have found the Yautja's homeworld, we can invade and take their technology, we will revive Weyland-Yutani.

The business department is expecting to release the XenoPredator in a few weeks, that's if the lawsuits against the sexual assault goes well. We're still in the works of fixing that. An animal that only wants sex will rape due to its lack of morals and ethics, adding more human genes could quell it's desires.

I realized that the Xenomorph I had seen earlier near this room was the XenoPredator this report talked about. And this company must have been a secret subsidiary of Weyland-Yutani Corp. I couldn't believe that I didn't connect the dots and figure this out sooner.

Suddenly a heard the thudding footstep of a large Xenomorph heading towards this hallway. I quickly ducked into cover under the blanket, only to find that it was wet and it was the source of that foul smell. I cursed in my head, knowing that the next shower would be tomorrow and that I would stink for today and tomorrow morning.

The door suddenly opened and I held my breath. I listened as the Xenomorph walked in and stopped suddenly in front of the blanket. A more animalistic croak came from the creatures mouth and continued as a wet liquid poured into the blanket and drenched me. I suddenly realized what the smell was- it was piss. That must have been why the door was also unlocked. I stifled a gag as the liquids continued to pour onto me.

After what seemed like forever, the Xenomorph that I had identified as the Xenopredator moved out and hopped into the vents just outside the door. I quickly got out from under the blankets and coughed in disgust. I grabbed a pile of papers and tried to wipe the piss off of me, but it wouldn't mattter because I smelt like shit and only a tub of water could change that.

I bit my lip and wondered what I should do next, but spit and then gagged after tasting the drops of piss that hung on my lip. I took the keycard out from my pocket, which was thankfully still dry. I decided to look for the whistle room, but in my wandering I found something else. An armory. It was guarded by two Predators wearing masks, so they meant business. I decided to continue searching for the whistle instead of confronting them.

A few minutes of searching later, I found a room that needed a high level keycard, which I had. I inserted it and on a pedastal in the far corner of the room was a gadget that I recognized as the Whistle. I picked it up and tried to learn how to use it. There were four buttons, one had a sword engraved on it, one had a shield, another had a face speaking, and the other had Z's. I assumed that sword meant attack, shield meant protect, Z's meant stop or rest, and the voice was to enter a certain command.

I laughed, I was finally going to get out of here! I took a step back and went out the door. To my surprise, there was a Xenodog roaming the hallways; a perfect subject to test it on. I pressed the voice command button and spoke, "attack the Predators guarding the armory." The Xenodog stopped and cocked his head, the device must be relaying it at a frequency humans couldn't hear.

Suddenly the Xenodog ran in the direction where the two Predators were. I quickly followed him just to make sure it worked. I ducked behind a corner and peeked my head out, it looked like the Xenodog caught one of them by surprise and had jumped one. The shoulder gun on the one standing moved and pointed towards him, then a ball of light shot out and completely obliterated the Xenodog. Its green blood splattered everywhere. I almost shouted in glee, the device worked!

I roamed around the hallways, telling every Xenomorph I found to follow me. Once I had a pack of them, I ordered them to attack the two Yautja guarding the armory. I lost half of my Xenomorphs, but the two Predators were subdued and killed. I walked into the armory and stared in awe at their display of weapons.

They had multiple masks, gauntlets & armor. They were all too big to fit me of course, so I looked towards the weapons. They had the same guns that were on their shoulders, some sort of net gun, spears, and some discs. I took one of each, and headed out.

It was halfway through freetime by now, so I told the Xenomorphs to attack the Predators and defend the humans. I searched for every Xenomorph I could find, even freeing the ones in the cages where the butcher Predator was. Before long, the entire compound was a warzone. I ordered every Xenomorph I could find to attack the Yautja, but I felt like I was missing something.

I ran out the exit and dashed into the treeline, before a loud boom erupted. Flames touched my clothes and I was forced almost 20 feet ahead of where I was. My clothes were on fire so I took them all off before I was burned, dropping my weapons as well. After that I stared into the burning building... all those people that were in there just died. Suddenly I felt a gut-wrenching feeling when I realized that if I hadn't rebelled, they would have lived.

I stared in guilt at the flames, wondering if I too should walk and share the same fate that I gave them. In the corner of my eye, I saw a strange light refraction. I turned my head and looked at it harder. It looked like it was getting closer and closer until it was right in front of me.

The creature revealed itself as the last Yautja. It undid its camoflauge and lifted me in the air by my neck. I gasped for air and clawed at his hand and kicked at legs, to no avail. The Predator reached into my pocket and grabbed the whistle device, smashing it in his hand. "Kill me." I asked the Predator, but he knew I carried the children of his kind and wouldn't do it. He started to unhinge his mask as I gasped for air, almost about to fall unconscious. The Yautja glared at me with his true and monstrous face. I taunted the Predator, knowing he couldn't attack me. "You... you are one ugly-"

Suddenly, something attacked the Predator, it wasn't me. I was dropped onto the ground where I gasped for air. The Predator screeched and I knew it was injured. I got up from the ground and watched what he was fighting; The Predator Xenomorph.

In just a few seconds, the Predator was slain and the Xenomorph laid its eyes on me. I ran to my clothes and grabbed the spear and extended it to its full length. "Come at me, you son of a bitch!" I yelled at the alien. I grabbed the disc as well and flung it at the Xenomorph, but he easily dodged it.

The Xenomorph made its move, dashing in a circle around me. I watched it run around me, then finally lunge. I pointed the spear where he was jumping, but he swiped it aside mid-flight, a true show of his power.

We collided and rolled around the floor, until we came to a stop with him towering above me. "Kill me!" I yelled at it, but truth be told, I didn't want to die. Apparentely, he didn't want me dead either. I had forgotten that these creatures were made to breed. I watched as his cock hardened in front of my face. I crawled backwards but the xenomorph easily knocked me down and turned me over. "No, no. not again." I said as I sobbed.

His foot and a half prick was easily inserted into me. Saliva poured onto my back as he made me his bitch. The all-too familiar feeling of my insides being parted for a large cock made me sick to my stomach. I cursed at the xenomorph when my cock started to harden, betraying my mind once more. In a few minutes, he came into me. My stomach bloated almost instantly, and whatever couldn't fit squirted out of my asshole.

Before he was even finished cumming, the Xenopredator started thrusting again for a second round, then a third, fourth, fifth, and eventually I lost count at 27, because I had fallen asleep. I woke up many hours later, because it was daytime. I still felt my asshole being fucked and that the entirety of the ground was covered with semen. I opened my eyes and saw the Xenomorph eggs all around my head, some hatched. I must have regurgitated them in my sleep.

I tried to move with the Xenopredator still fucking my ass, but my stomach cramped from the sheer amount of cum and eggs. "Stop... please" I said with a dry throat, but he continued his rampage.

A few hours later, he finally stopped and just simply died. I sighed in relief and rolled to turn myself around, my stuffed stomach was bare to the world. Suddenly I heard a leaf crunch to my left, then a twig snap to my right, then noises all around me.

In every direction, there was a Xenopredator with hard dicks, ready to mate until they died.

(Ay it's finished, hope y'all enjoyed. Oh yeah, one more sex chapter and I think that's it.)


End file.
